Pony History
by Stormwing15
Summary: This will show the history or past for some ponies.
1. Derpy

Silver was waiting for his young daughter. Sky was going to give birth to his third and fourth babies. Next to him was his 8-year old daughter, son. White was a white Pegasus with a flattened silver mane. And then there is his 6-year-old daughter, Silver Wing. She had a clean Silver coat and a black mane, which looked like Sky's. Silver Wing's colors matched his exactly. He had a spiked-up mane, not curled up like her's.

The Nurse had led the Stallion, Filly and Colt in the room where Silver saw Sky with two baby fillies. The first had small wings. She was yellow with a pink mane and tail. The second one was gray with a yellow mane and tail

"Aww, there are _two_ of them! Why are there two?" Whined White.

"Because there are, now quiet down." Silver shushed his son.

"Why don't we name this one Derpy. Just look at her eyes!" Sky said cheerfully.

"Yea, this one has small wings and looks like a little one, she'll be Pink"

"Perfect!"

 **Here is Derpy's birth. Her's and my OC, Pink. Hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be later. I could have written it bigger of a chapter, but I wanted the first to be nice and easy.**

 **Here is Derpy's family: Silver is her father and he looks like Silverwing, Silver coat with black spiked-up mane. Sky is a white Pegasus with a gold mane.**


	2. Derpy 2

Derpy woke up with her 'messy eyes' as usual. Her older brother and sister love to make fun of her because of it. Today is her's and Pink's first day in flight school. Pink has been practicing for days, but she couldn't even fly for at least ten seconds. Pink and Derpy's best friends, Rainbow and Fluttershy have been coming over every day. Rainbow was trying to teach her three friends how to fly, but's never a success.

"Hey Derps! Aren't you gonna be late!" White told her.

"Her name is Derpy so back off or else, White!" Rainbow said angrily.

PInk and Derpy went out of the room. Silver Wings haven't talked to her little sisters, since Rainbow beat up both of them. Wite won't stop though.

"Let's just get out of here, Derpy." Sighed Pink in her usual soft voice. She walked out of the room and Derpy followed her twin. They were twins, even though they didn't look like twins. They were Derpy Hooves and Pink Hooves. It's weird that Pink was named after her color, like White and Silver Wings were. Derpy was named after her eyes.

"Where is Fluttershy?" Pink asked. Pink was so much like Fluttershy. She was qiet and Derpy bet that she will be as shy as Fluttershy. The only difference was that Pink had been looking forward to this day.

"She will join us there. Well, that's what her father told me. I don't know if she'll be too shy or not. We'll see." Rainbow Dash told them. She was sitting on White and wasn't as strong as Rainbow was, so he didn't try to get up. Pink giggled at the sight. Derpy kinda smiled.

"Let's go!" Pink started running and Rainbow dash zoomed off the colt and Derpy ran after the fillies.

Pink fluttered her wings as she got outside and for a surprise to everypony, Pink flew over the clouds and she looked down. "I never knew how far we were from the ground under. Do you think Pegasus live there also?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Said a quuiet voice. It was Fluttershy. She came after all!

"Can we umm, look?" Derpy asked. She was as curious as her sister. They saw a yellow shape fly over to Fight School. It was a youg Pegasus Derpy knew. Her name was Spitfire. SHe was two years older than the four and Derpy was told that Spitfire was the best filly there. She even has her cutie mark. She was one of the fillies that lived nearby who did. The other was Spitfire's friend, Soarin.

"Do we _really_ have to go today?" Fluttershy asked.

"If you want to fly as good as your mother." Silver was behind the fillies. Fluttershy's mother was one of the Wonderbolts. Rainbow's mother is also a Wonderbolt.

"Bye, Mr. Hooves!" Rainbow said as she and Pink flew off into camp. Fluttershy followed, but was too close to the clouds and went into a cloud.

Derpy hopped from cloud from cloud. She enjoyed hopping clouds, not really dreaming of flying above them. She just loves walking on them or like she was now, hopping.

"Come on Derpy!" Rainbow told the gray Pegasus.

Derpy got over and saw how many Pegasus was there. There were bunches and bunches of Pegasus. Derpy walked to to the rainbow pony. Rainbow and Pink flew into. Derpy was with Fluttershy.

Fluttershy started to fly over there. Derpy kept on hopping. She made it there before Fluttershy!

Fluttershy seemed too shy like always.

"Hello," a white colt had walked over to them. Derpy knew him well. He was Rainbow's brother, Rainbow Strike. He was faster than his sister. He was one of the best. He had a rainbow mane too. Rainbow Strike helped Fluttershy up, who tripped on another cloud. The three Pegasus flew in together.


	3. Under Cloudsdale

The Pegasus sisters were with Rainbow one day and surprisingly, Fluttershy wasn't with them.

"Where is Fluttershy? She had been missing for some time now." Pink said. Pink had been real happy since she'd got her cutie mark. It was a Pink cloud. Rainbow Dash was getting very angered at the thought of losing Fluttershy. Derpy was too, but she never showed it. Derpy went off on her own and wanted to get closer to the ground. Derpy flew on down to the ground underneath Cloudsdale. She knew how to fly now, Derpy liked it! She saw two ponies with horns. He was told they were Unicorns. One was a white filly with a curly purple mane and the other was a Red colt with a spiked up black mane.

"Hello, Pegasus," Welcomed the colt.

"My name is Derpy." Derpy introduced herself.

"I am Rarity and here is my friend, Blast Gem."

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Blast gem asked Derpy.

"Don't be rude!" Rarity told Blast. Derpy wanted to tell her that she didn't mind, but Blast looked up and had spread his wings. He was an Alicorn! Derpy only though the princesses were the only Alicorns. Was he a prince of some sort.

"Oh yea, Blast Gem is the son of Princess Celestia, so of course he's an Alicorn." Rarity told Derpy. She guessed she saw how shocked Derpy was.

"I told you not to say that in front of any new ponies! Good Princess isn't here!" Blast told Rarity, angry.

A pink unicorn was next to them. It was a filly. "Rarity, the show is about to start." Both Unicorns ran to the direction of a building. Derpy just tried to fly up, but gave up when she saw Fluttershy with some animals. Derpy looked up and saw a magical rainbow in the sky. Derpy loved the sight of the rainbow, it was very pretty.

Derpy just kept walking and made it into a town. She spotted one Pegasus and one Earth Pony. There was a purple filly Pegasus and an amber Filly and looked like twins. They were foals, just like Derpy! Derpy walked up to the two and said, "Hello, my name is Derpy Hooves."

"I am Blueberry cake and this is my cousin, Amber." Said the Purple filly. Her cutie mark was a caramel apple and Amber had a cupcake as her's. They both where blowing bubbles. Derpy thought it was amazing.

"Umm, did you have your cutie mark before?" Blueberry asked, looking down at Derpy's flank.

"No Derpy didn't," Derpy said and looked at her flank and just smiled.


	4. After the rainboom

In the past two years since Derpy got her cutie mark, Derpy got her job as a mailmare. She sometimes messes up at her job, but never got fired for it.

Two years after her cutie mark Derpy looked out her window of her home and saw a pretty rainbow. It looked different from a normal rainbow, but it still was one. In that time, Derpy found out that her brother and father went missing, Fluttershy moved into Ponyville with in a cottage with animals. Rainbow Dash came down a lot, but still lived in the clouds with her family. Pink also left Cloudsdale,but she moved over to Manehattan.

Since then, she lived in ponyville in her house all alone, and would always go to her job and sometimes mess things up, because that's just how Derpy works.

* * *

 **Alight, here is the end of Derpy's story. Nothing really surprising there. Next up will one pony I don't like, but I do like her brother. Next is Twilight Sparkle's Past.**


End file.
